This invention relates to a hand weaving apparatus, and, more particularly, to a home-type hand operated weaving apparatus of compact and lightweight construction which can be used on a table.
There have been proposed and in use various home-type hand weavers which are capable of producing pattern weaves such as twill and satin and color patterned fabrics in addition to plain weave, for instance, by selectively operating four harnesses through buttons for shedding the warp yarns in predetermined order according to an operational plan or a so-called weave diagram which has been prepared on the basis of intended design patterns.
The shedding operation according to such a complicated operational plan is disadvantageous and very inefficient since its preparation is rather difficult and time-consuming as requiring well as great concentration and labor on the part of the operator in order to operate the harness buttons correctly in a predetermined order. In addition, special dexterity and experience are required to perform such button operations without mistakes.
Moreover, since a conventional hand weaver of the abovementioned type is arranged such that each warp yarn passes a long, substantially horizontal path and a heald therefor is moved along a perpendicularly aligned path for shedding, such conventional hand weavers have a considerable length in the direction of the warp yarn path, which length necessitates a table for the hand weaver to also have a correspondingly considerable length.